totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wyścig na Szczęście! - cz.2
Don: '''W poprzednim odcinku Wyścigu na Szczęście... Clipy. '''Don: '''25 drużyn rozpoczęło wyścig dookoła Świata! Swoją przygodę rozpoczęli od Warszawy! Po dniach biegania, malowania, recytowania, wiosłowania, strzelania goli... wszyscy dotarli do strefy luzu. Najlepsi okazali się Muriel i Miłosz... i aż oszaleli z radości. Dla Jaiden i Sydney wyścig mógł już się zakończyć, ale w tym etapie, jak zwykle nikt nie odpadł ;) Dziś na pewno ktoś odpadnie :D Jednak kto? Czas się tego dowiedzieć! Oglądacie... Wyścig na Szczęście!!! Warszawa, Polska '''Don: '''Wczorajsza strefa luzu to dziś linia startu! Drużyny startują w kolejności w jakiej przybyły, więc zaczynają zwycięzcy: Miłosz i mama jego matki... Muriel! Czy dziś nas zaskoczą? Zobaczymy... '''1.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz Muriel: '''Po wczorajszym dniu jestem wykończona... Wnusiu co robisz? '''Miłosz: '''Byłem w sklepie i kupiłem Ci... '''Muriel: '''Nowe auto! :D Nowa torebka! :D Nowy katalog o najpiękniejszych mężczyznach z ich numerami telefonów! :D '''Miłosz: '''Nie! Kupiłem Ci... ... ... ... ... ..pieluchę firmy pampers! Teraz już nie będziesz miała problemów i wyścig się pewnie wygra ;) ''' Miłosz nacisnął na skrzynkę. Miłosz: '''O. Jedziemy na Tatry... kurde nienawidzę gór :/ '''Muriel: '''Góry! TAK! Damy czadu! :D I może znajdę tam jakieś 20-letnie ciacho :D '''Miłosz: '''A co sobie o tym pomyśli dziadek? '''Muriel: '''Dziadek nie żyje wieki temu :P '''Don: '''Odcinek trwa tylko 22 minuty ;-;. Tatry! Można powiedzieć o niej dużo, ale głównie to, że zmęczysz się chodząc po górach XD Leżą na granicy dwóch krajów... Polski i Słowacji! Poza tym wyczytałem, że mieszkańcy są największymi fanami WW! :D Pary muszą udać się na przystanek autobusowy, który zawiezie je do niewielkiej miejscowości... niedaleko Tatr. Kto nie zdąży... jego problem XD Pozostaje TAXI :P . Muriel i Miłosz pobiegli na przystanek. ''' 2.Miejsce: Dakota i Jackie Dakota: '''Tatry? Znasz? '''Jackie: '''Obiło się o uszy :P '''Dakota: '''To chyba jakaś wiocha :P '''Jackie: '''Ale i tak wszędzie trzeba strzelić selfie ;D '''3.Miejsce: Igor i Dawid Dawid: '''Kurde... jeszcze nie opuścimy tego kraju, ale... grrr.. '''Igor: '''Weź... nie jest tak źle ;) '''Dakota: '''O. Kogo ja tu widzę... '''Igor: '''Pan Igor we własnej osobie! :D '''Dawid: '''A jaki skromny... '''Dakota: '''Możecie z nami iść, ale pamiętajcie... '''Dakota i Jackie: '''My divy mamy na was oko ;) '''Igor i Dawid: '''Spoczko ;) Pobiegli na przystanek. Pozostałe pary po przeczytaniu wskazówki również zmierzały na przystanek. '''4.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan Duncan: '''Szybko! '''5.Miejsce: Francis i Clara Francis: '''Dawaj Clara... szybciej je karm ;) Szybko :) '''6./7.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty / Noah i Severin Emma: '''Nie musimy się śpieszyć, bo poco :) '''Noah: '''Ja zawsze uważam, że uciekają tchórze :) '''Emma: '''Wow! Jakie to jest mądre :D '''Kitty: '''A jaki byłeś 2 lata temu? '''Severin: '''Byłem pozbawiony uczuć i zimny wiesz... '''Kitty: '''Podziwiam Cię, że mówisz mi to wprost. Tacy ludzie zawsze znajdą dziewczynę :) '''Severin: '''Ach... tyle ich miałem :/ '''Kitty: '''Oj! Nie przesadzaj ;) Już ja się tobą zajmę ;) '''Severin: '''Serio? '''Kitty: '''TAK :D '''Severin: '''O. zapowiada się ciekawie ten wyścig :) Poszli. '''8.Miejsce: Iris i Eva Iris: '''Nie ociągaj się! Musimy to wygrać! :D '''Eva: '''Wiem! ;) '''9.Miejsce: Anabel i Lucy 10.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott 11.Miejsce: Heather i Tom 12.Miejsce: Jo i Lightning Lightning: '''Shi-Auuuuuu!!! '''Jo: '''CO!? '''Lightning: '''Lightning skręcił kostkę! Shi-auu!!!!!! '''Jo: '''Jprdl!!! '''13.Miejsce: Scarlett i Jasmine 14.Miejsce: Rock i Spud 15.Miejsce: Resette i Gwyllion 16.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla Kevin: '''A przypominałem ci, że kiedyś... '''Camilla: '''Mówiłeś XD '''17.Miejsce: Harold i Tyler 18.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra 19.Miejsce: Cameron i B 20.Miejsce: Cygan i Brody 21.Miejsce: Gregor i Dave 22.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney 23.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin Przybili sobie pionę. 24.Miejsce: Sugar i Max ' 25.Miejsce: Jaiden i Sydney Jaiden: 'Na przystanek! '''Sydney: '''Nie damy za wygraną :D '... Bardzo szybko wszystkie pary dotarły na przystanek i czekały, kiedy autobus ruszy. thumb|left 'Muriel: '''Słodki pierniczku? :) '''Kierowca autobusu: '? '''Muriel: '''KIEDY RUSZAMY!? '''Kierowca autobusu: '''Eee... za pół godziny. XD ' Igor: Trochę się prześnię... Dakota: Dzięki kolego za drogę ;) Igor: Spoko... ''' ''' Igor: Nie... Z tego chleba nie będzie XD> Nagle kamera pokazuje obok przystanku (w parku) bawiące się ze zwierzętami pary: Najlepszych Przyjaciół i Miłośników Zwierząt. Wszyscy się śmiali z radości. Isabella: Bawiła się ze świnią, kotem, dwoma psami. Duncan: Z bocianem, owcą. Francis i Clara karmili resztę zwierząt. Clara: 'Oni wyglądają tak romantycznie. '''Francis: '''Tak, jak mój bocian XD '''Clara: '''Pilnujesz czasu? '''Francis: '''Ta. '''Isabella: '''Fajne masz zwierzęta :D Mogę któreś nakarmić? '''Clara: '''Ok ;) Nagle Clarę coś zapolało. '''Duncan, Isabella: '''Co się stało??? '''Francis: '''Popatrz na mnie. Clara popatrzyła na Francisa. '''Francis: '''Coś pięknego :D Zadzwonił. '''Francis: '''HALO! CZY TO POGOTOWIE RATUNKOWE? SZYBKO! SZYBKO! Ul. Bawarska 3! '''Isabella: '''Co się stało? '''Clara: '''Pamiętasz Francis? Ostatnio był fałszywy alarm. '''Francis: '''Może tym razem do tego dojdzie ;) '''Isabella i Duncan: '''Do czego!? '''Francis i Clara: '''Do ciąży! '''Isabella i Duncan: '(szok) :O Gratulację!!! :D 'Clara: '''I myślimy czy nie zrezygnować z wyścigu... '''Isabella: '''Clara :) Nie róbcie tego ;) Podróżujecie dookoła Świata ze zwierzętami... bawicie się z nimi, karmicie je i zajmujecie 5.Miejsce w dodatku :D Jesteście super parą i myślę, że jeśli będziecie się ścigać z dzieckiem to ono to zapamięta do końca życia :D Poza tym mogę wam pomagać przy opiece ;) '''Clara: '''Wow! Dzięki... jeszcze nikt tego nam nie powiedział :D '''Francis: '''Isa - klasa ;) Clara - Karetka już w drodze. Duncan - widzę, że mój bocian Cię polubił ;) '''Kitty: '''Severin... twoje oczy są takie piękne :) '''Severin: '''Twoje są jeszcze piękniejsze ;) '''Kitty: '''Chcę Ci coś powiedzieć... ko... '''Emma: '''Ej! Patrzcie! Clarę bierze pogotowie :O Wszyscy skierowali wzrok w stronę parku. '''Uczestnicy: ':O '''Isabella: '''Może pojedziemy, by im towarzyszyć? '''Duncan: '''Hmm... no nie wiem, a potem będzie ciężko i mogą nas wykorzystać :/ '''Isabella: '''Oni nie są do tego zdolni Duncan, a przy okazji uratowali mi życie, więc teraz pomóżmy im ;) '''Duncan: '''Spoko :) Do karetki zanieśli Clarę, a poza tym weszli Duncan, Isabella i Francis. '''Noah: '''Ciekawe co się stało... '''Eva: '''Chyba jakieś główno :P ''' Lucy: '''Masz pomysł na fajną ksywę kiedy będziemy w górach? '''Anabel: '''Słodkie modelki na szpilkach po Tatrach XD '''Lucy: '''Chyba brak ci weny :P '''Stiles: '''Uuuu... laski się kłócą :P '''Lucy: '''O. Widzę, że ktoś tu chce się włączyć w rozmowę XD '''Scott: '''A kto by się chciał zadawać z dziewczynami :P Dostał od każdej torebką. '''Stiles: '''Z laskami trzeba delikatnie Scott ;) '''Heather: '''Czy możesz mnie nie dotykać?! ;-; '''Tom: '''Eee... ''' Jo i Lightning robili wyścig na jedzenie. Jo: '''Ha! Wygrałam! '''Lightning: '''Chyba "wygrałeś". Dostał w brzuch od Jo. '''Scarlett: '''Ach! To był cios poniżej pasa ;) '''Jo: '''Dzięki :) ''' Rock: 'Co się tak patrzysz? '''Spud: '''Sklep z gitarami! :D '''Rock: '''O. Idziemy tam :D Wyszli z autobusu. Jednak musieli się zatrzymać ,bo... '''Rock: '''CO!? Czerwone światło... Ech! '''Spud: '''Och... Ech... 5 minut później... '''Rock: '''Tak! W końcu! Rock przeszedł na zielonym świetle. '''Rock: '''Spud! Zielone już jest! Szybko! '''Spud: '''CO!? Zielone. Nagle zmieniło się na czerwone. '''Spud: '''ZIELONE!!! Pobiegł ulicą na czerwonym świetle. Auta musiały hamować, ale przez Spuda straciły kontrolę. Jedno auto uderzyło w drugie co doprowadziło do wypadku. '''Rock: '''Jprdl! Spud... Nagle kamera pokazuje Rocka i Spuda zamkniętych w warszawskiej celi. '''Policjant: '''Teraz sobie posiedzicie tutaj z rok :P Albo ktoś za was zapłaci byście wyszli. '''Rock: '(palm) Spud... coś ty narobił :'( Dzwoni do taty. 'Rock: '''Halo tato... mam problem... :/ Nagle akcja przenosi się do autobusu. '''Resette: '''Aha... Życzę śmierci Rockowcom :P '''Gwyllion: 'Śmierć każdego dopadnie... poza mną :D ''' Piły krew. Kevin: '''O mój Boże! :O (przepraszam że zgrzeszyłem) Jak możecie to robić? '''Resette: '''Spadaj ksiądz :P '''Camilla: '''Spokojnie ;) '''Kevin: '''Mam być spokojny? '''Camilla: '''Tak ;) ''' Widać, że Fani Flippera i Inteligentni Nastolatkowie grają w grę logiczną. Harold: 'Ha! Wygrywamy :P A wy jesteście słabi :P '''B: ';-; 'Cameron: '''Jeszcze mamy szansę. Nie cieszcie się za wcześnie ;) '''Tyler: '''Chyba sobie kpisz XD '''Sierra: '''Jak ja się cieszę :D '''Cody: '''Wiem Sierra... '''Sierra: '''Ale tak bardzo :D '''Cody: '''Wiem Sierra... '''Cygan: '''Ha! Ale oni są śmieszni XD '''Brody: '''I to mega! :D '''Cygan: '''Ciekawe kiedy dojdzie do pocałunku. '''Brody: '''Naszego? '''Cygan: '''Może :P Codiego i Sierry XD '''Brody: '''XD '''Gregor: '''Długo jeszcze? (kaszle) '''Dave: '''Jeszcze 5 minut. Czas na leki... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Widzi, że leków nie ma i widzi, że Ezekiel coś połyka. '''Dave: '''Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! '''Ezekiel: '''Ziomek ogarnij się XD '''Rodney: '''Zachowujesz się źle :) '''Dave: '''Ty! TY! TY! Dave zaatakował Zeka. '''Erwin: '''Ale bijatyka :O '''Baltazar: '''Lubię takie :D '''Erwin: '''Oby nie było guzów :/ '''Max: '''Rozkazuję ci zrobić mi kanapkę! '''Sugar: '''Spoko :P '''Max: ':D '''Jaiden: '''Teraz wiem czemu są dziwakami... ''' Kierowca: 'To możemy już ruszać :) '''Uczestnicy: '''TAK :D Po chwili autobus ruszył. '''Uczestnicy: '''W końcu... '... Wtedy kiedy 22 drużyny wiezione były na południe Polski Najlepsi Przyjaciele, Miłośnicy Zwierząt i Rockowcy zostali w Warszawie. W tym czasie w więzieniu... Spud: 'Jesteśmy w więzieniu? '''Rock: '''TAK ;-; '''Spud: '''To super! :D JUHU!!! :D :D :D '''Rock: '(please) 'Policjant: '''Ok... jeszcze dziś wyjdziecie, jeśli twój ojciec osobiście da mi 500000 dolarów. '''Rock: '''Mam nadzieję, że samolot z Kanady do Polski jest szybki XD W tym czasie w szpitalu... Wieźli Clarę do sali. '''Clara: '''Auuuuuuuuuu!!!!!! Auuuuuuuuuu!!!!! Szybko!!! Au!!!!!!!!!! Trafiła do sali szpitalnej. '''Isabella: '''Można wejść? '''Lekarz: '''Tylko bliskie osoby. '''Francis: '''Czyli ja. Wszedł. A Isabella i Duncan usiedli na ławce. '''Duncan: '''Ale numer z tą ciążą XD '''Isabella: '''Niecodzienna sytuacja XD Z jednej strony fajnie, że w trakcie wyścigu, a z drugiej strony niefajnie :/ '''Duncan: '''No... Isa? '''Isabella: '''Tak? '''Duncan: '''Chcę ci coś powiedzieć. '''Isabella: '''Tak, co? '''Duncan: '''Isabella... Kocham Cię! '''Isabella: '''Ja Ciebie też! :D Pocałowali się. W tym czasie podczas drogi w autobusie... '''Uczestnicy: '''Wow!!! Super :D '''Kierowca: '''Zamknąć murdy! Chcę prowadzić wóz! ;-; Jeśli ktokolwiek się odezwie... wysiadacie wszyscy bez gadania :P Cisza... W tym czasie w więzieniu... '''Rock: '''Ech... straciłem już nadzieję :/ '''Spud: '(dał mu po twarzy) Weź się w garść! Gdzie ten dawny Rock co był cool!? Jesteśmy super! Uwierz w siebie, bo czeka nas totalna porażka. 'Rock: '''Wow! Spud przekonałeś mnie :D '''Tata Rocka: '''Panie policjancie... mam 500000 dolarów, a teraz wypuść tą dwójkę. Policjant przyjął pieniądze i uwolnił Rockowców. '''Rock i Spud: '''JUHU! :D '''Rock: '''Kocham Cię tato :D Pocałował go. '''Tata Rocka: '''Poczekajcie ;) Podwiozę was na Tatry ;) '''Rock i Spud: '''JUHU!!! :D W tym czasie w szpitalu... '''Duncan: '''Fajne są te zwierzęta :) '''Isabella: '''NO :D Teraz czas nakarmić świnkę ;) '''Lekarz: '''Możecie wejść ;) Weszli. Zobaczyli Clarę, która kołysze swoje niemowlę. '''Duncan: '''Wow! :O '''Francis: '''Widzę Duncan, że nie możesz uwierzyć ;) '''Duncan: '''Nawet będąc z Courtney nie widziałem takich obrazków XD '''Isabella: '''Jaki słodziak :D Widzę, że oczy ma po tobie :D '''Duncan: '''Chłopiec czy dziewczyna? '''Clara: '''Chłopiec :) Nazwałam go Michel :) '''Isabella: '''Fajnie imię ;) '''Clara: '''Można już wyjść? '''Lekarz: '''Dziecko odkażone, więc już można iść. Poszli. '''Clara: '''Teraz nasze towarzystwo to nie tylko zwierzęta :) To jeszcze Michelek :D '''Isabella: '''Mogę na chwilę potrzymać go? XD '''Clara: '''Jasne ;) Isabella była radosna, że mogła kołysać dziecko Clary. '''Lekarz: '''Ach! Koniec pracy :D Pora się udać do domu... w Tatry :) '''Isabella: '''O. Może nas pan podwieźć? :) Będzie nam miło :) '''Lekarz: '''Spoko ;) Tam gdzie ja jadę? '''Clara: '''Tak. '''Lekarz: '''Normalnie bym się nie zgodził, ale dla was zrobię wyjątek ;) '''Najlepsi Przyjaciele i Miłośnicy Zwierząt: ':D Zakopane, Polska Nagle autobus się zatrzymał. '''Kierowca: '''Wysiadać! Zawiozłem was... tu w Zakopanych wysiądziecie! Pary wysiadały. I już po tym widzieli skrzynkę. Pobiegli do niej. '''1.Miejsce: Jo i Lightning Jo: 'Ha! Pierwsi! :D '''Lightning: '''Shi-yay! '''Jo: '(palm) Działaj lub Patrz :/ Skok... byle nie na cztery łapy... CO!? 'Don: '''To :P W tym wyzwaniu "Działaj lub Patrz" ten członek pary co nie strzelał do bramki w Warszawie musi wykonać skok... ... ... ... ..na Wielkiej Krokwi K-120!!! - najpopularniejszej skoczni narciarskiej w Polsce!!! Zadbaliśmy bardzo o bezpieczeństwo :P Jeśli uczestnik wykona skok... nieważne jaki czy 70m. czy 140m. para otrzyma kolejną wskazówkę od jednego z polskich skoczków narciarskich... Kamila Stocha! '''Kamil: ':) thumb|left '''Jo: '''Na skocznię shi-frajerze :P '''Don: '''Można dostać się na górę skoczni za pomocą ciągnika... '''Lightning: '''Ciągniki są dla shi-frajerów :P '''2.Miejsce: Iris i Eva Iris: '''Na skoczni :P To twoje zadanie ;) '''Eva: '''Fajnie... uuu... jak tam musi być wysoko :O '''3.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott Stiles: '''Aha... fajnie Scott + Skok na skoczni =... '''Scott: '''Zwycięstwo :D To wyzwanie jest dla mnie :D Na farmie dużo razy skakało się po polach i mi to szło! :D JUHU! '''Stiles: '''W takim razie powodzenia ;) '''Scott: '''Spoko luz... :P '''4./5.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty / Severin i Noah Emma: 'Wow! Ale wyzwanie... '''Kitty: '''Jaka ona duża :O '''Emma: '''Nie muszę chyba mówić kto tam idzie Kitt? ;) '''Severin: '''Noah! Noah! Wszystko dobrze? Noah się trząsł ze strachu. '''Noah: '''Mogę tam... umrzeć :( Trzęsie się. '''Emma: '''Noah spokojnie ;) Skocz dla mnie. Dała mu całusa. '''Noah: '''TAK! Skoczę na tej skoczni, bo jestem mocny :D '''Emma: ':D '''Kitty: '''Chodź Noah do jednego ciągnika :) '''6.Miejsce: Gregor i Dave Gregor: '''Całe szczęście... twoja kolej! '''Dave: '''Jprdl!!! '''7.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla 8.Miejsce: Max i Sugar 9.Miejsce: Harold i Tyler 10.Miejsce: Jaiden i Sydney 11.Miejsce: Igor i Dawid 12.Miejsce: Cameron i B 13.Miejsce: Rodney i Ezekiel 14.Miejsce: Cygan i Brody 15.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra 16.Miejsce: Jackie i Dakota 17.Miejsce: Anabel i Lucy 18.Miejsce: Heather i Tom 19.Miejsce: Scarlett i Jasmine 20.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin Erwin: '''Tylko nie to :/ '''Baltazar: '''A jednak twoja kolej braciszku ;) '''21.Miejsce: Resette i Gwyllion ' 22.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz Muriel: '''Szkoda, że nie mogę brać w nim udziału... '''Miłosz: '''TAK! :D Marzyłem o takim wyzwaniu :D JUHU!!! Babciu trzymaj kciuki ;) '''Muriel: '''A gdzie? XD W dupie mam je trzymać? '''Miłosz: '''To może lepiej nie trzymaj XD '''23.Miejsce: Rock i Spud (W drodze do Zakopanego - Auto taty Rocka) Tata Rocka: '''Już niedaleko z 3km do Zakopanego ;) '''Rock: '''Fajnie :D '''Spud: '''Rock wybaczysz mi? :/ '''Rock: '''Oczywiście ziomek :D '''24./25.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan / Clara i Francis (W drodze - Auto lekarza) Lekarz: 'Podwiozę was do skoczni narciarskiej w Zakopanym. Może być? '''Najlepsi Przyjaciele i Miłośnicy Zwierząt: '''Tak! :D Clara śpiewała niemowlęciu piosenkę na dobranoc. '''Clara: 'Śpi :) 'Isabella: '''Fajnie :D '... Na górze skoczni byli już prawie wszyscy. (którym przypadało wyzwanie) Jednak niektórzy się bali podejść do belki startowej, ale byli również ci odważni. Lightning: '''Shi-widzę, że nikt się nie sadzi, więc shi-pójdę :P Lightning odbił się od belki ustawionej na progu nr 16. Poprawnie wykonał skok skacząc 134m. '''1.Miejsce: Jo i (Lightning) Jo: '''O. '''Lightning: '''Shi-TAK! :D Kamil dał parze wskazówkę. '''Jo: '''Do polany... '''Don: '''Para ma zadanie: Dojść do polany w Tatrach (prowadzącej do Giewontu). Tam czeka na nich kolejne wyzwanie. Jo i Lightning pobiegli. Tyler zobaczył, że reszta panikuje. '''Tyler: '''Pfe... Tyler wam pokaże tchórze :P Na samym początku zahaczył o coś ostrego i podarły mu się spodnie. Widać było jego majtki w serduszka. Śmiech... '''Tyler: '''Lecę!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Odbił się. Jednak doleciał tylko do 80m., a skok zakończył upadkiem. '''2.Miejsce: Harold i (Tyler) Kamil: 'Współczuję :/ Dał wskazówkę. '''Tyler: '''Ale było super :D '''Harold: '''Nie... O. Do polany! Poszli. Nagle Gwyllion wpadła na pewien pomysł. '''Gwyllion: '''Przepuścić mnie! Odbiła się. W trakcie kiedy miała oddać skok wyjęła miotłę i poleciała nią na 167m. '''Gwyllion: ':D '''Uczestnicy: '''Ona oszukiwała!!! '''Gwyllion: '''Kłamcy :P '''3.Miejsce: Resette i (Gwyllion) Kamil dał im wskazówkę. Gwyllion: '''Pożyjemy zobaczymy co tam będzie :P '''Resette: '''Jak wygramy to ugotuję krew :D Pobiegły. Scott zdobył się na odwagę. '''Scott: '''Z drogi śledzie :D Czas na Scotta ;) Odbił się i skoczył. Uzyskał odległość 120m. '''4.Miejsce: Stiles i (Scott) Scott: '''I widzicie :D Tak się skacze :D '''Stiles: '''Lightning skoczył więcej :P Kamil dał im wskazówkę. '''Stiles: Dochodzę do wniosku, że ociągasz się w drużynie. Scott: Pfe! :P Gadanie... Scott przecież jest najlepszy we wszystkim co robi :D Stiles: XD '''Stiles: '''To polana... w drodze do Giewontu XD Czy jakoś tak... ' Sydney: '''Czas na mnie :D Odbiła się. I skoczyła 125m. '''5.Miejsce: Jaiden i (Sydney) Jaiden: '''Brawo! ;) '''Sydney: '''Dzięki ;) Kamil Dał im wskazówkę. '''Sydney: '''Ciekawe co będziemy tam robić :) '''Jaiden: '''Zobaczymy ;) Poszły. Kolejne osoby kończyły zadanie. '''6.Miejsce: Max i (Sugar) 7.Miejsce: Jackie i (Dakota) 8.Miejsce: Iris i (Eva) 9.Miejsce: Heather i (Tom) 10.Miejsce: Emma i (Kitty) 11.Miejsce: Muriel i (Miłosz) 12.Miejsce: Cygan i (Brody) 13.Miejsce: Cameron i (B) 14.Miejsce: Cody i (Sierra) 15,Miejsce: Baltazar i (Erwin) 16.Miejsce: Severin i (Noah) 17.Miejsce: Gregor i (Dave) 18.Miejsce: Scarlett i (Jasmine) 19.Miejsce: Anabel i (Lucy) 20.Miejsce: Igor i (Dawid) Kevin: '''Camillo... proszę... (powiedział przez megafon) '''Camilla: '''Boję się, że mogę umrzeć :/ '''Kevin: '''Innym nic się nie stało... proszę... skocz. Jeśli nie chcesz zrobić tego dla Boga to przynajmniej dla mnie. (megafon) '''Camilla: '''Ok ;D Odbiła się od belki startowej. Wykonała skok bardzo dobrze. Skoczyła 141m. '''21.Miejsce: Kevin i (Camilla) Kamil: '''Wow!!! :D Dał im wskazówkę. '''Kevin: '''Jesteś cudowna ;) Camilla się zarumieniła. '''Kevin: '''O! Byłem tam na wakacjach :D Pobiegli. '''Ezekiel: '''Kurde! Wszyscy mnie wyprzedzili :P W końcu... Odbił się. Oddał skok, który wynosił 101m. (z upadkiem) '''22.Miejsce: Rodney i (Ezekiel) Rodney: '''Współczuję :/ '''Ezekiel: '''Ale odlot :D Kamil dał im wskazówkę. I pobiegli. '''23.Miejsce: Rock i Spud (Przed skokiem) Nagle do Zakopanego przyjechało auto ojca Rocka. Rock i Spud wysiedli. Rock: '''Dzięki tato ;D '''Spud: '''O. Skrzynka :O '''Rock: '''Działaj lub Patrz... skok... O nie! ;-; ''' Spud wolnym tempem udał się na górę skoczni. 24./25.Clara i Francis / Isabella i Duncan (Przed skokiem) Isabella: 'Dzięki za transport ;) '''Lekarz: '''Spk ;) Bardzo polubiłem wasze zwierzęta... w szczególności świnię ;) Świnia mrugnęła do lekarza. '''Clara: '''W dowód wdzięczności może pan sobie ją adoptować... jest pana. '''Lekarz: '''Dziękuję :D Zabrał ją i odjechał. '''Francis i Duncan: '''Dzięki! Clara karmiła swoje dziecko piersią. '''Isabella: '''Działaj lub... '''Clara: '''Patrz... skok... Wow! Widzisz? Będziesz kibicował mamusi? Pocałowała je. I dla Francisa. '''Duncan: '''Proste ;) Trzymaj kciuki za mnie Isa ;) Udali się do góry skoczni. '... 22 pary zbliżały się już do polany. Była tam skrzynka. Pewna polana w Tatrach, Polska thumb|left 1.Miejsce: Jo i Lightning Lightning: '''Shi-Super :D Pierwsi :D '''Jo: '''O. Skrzynka... może dziś wygramy... :) '''Lightning: '''Shi...a co!? Jo wyrwała mu wskazówkę. '''Jo: '''Zadanie wspólne... wspólna budka z fast foodem?! '''Don: '''Na owej polanie znajduje się 25 budek, w których produkuje i sprzedaje się jedzenie... takie jak: frytki, hamburgery, gyrosy, kurczaki, hot dogi... dla osób, które chodzą po górach / wędrówkach. Ach! Palce lizać XD Każda para będzie odpowiedzialna za inną budkę, w której... będą szykować i sprzedawać fast foody dla wędrownych klientów... może nawet ja się załapię XD Te osoby będą płacić kasę dla pary. Zadaniem każdej z par jest uzyskanie... 1000zł. za sprzedasz jedzenia. Gdy licznik pokaże taką liczbę pieniędzy to para udaje się do dzisiejszej strefy luzu! :D I jeszcze jedno... żeby budka robiła wrażenie i przyciągała warto, by ją jakoś ozdobić czy uatrakcyjnić, dlatego pary, które są tu szybciej mają więcej czasu. Poza tym... wszystkie budki zostaną otwarte dopiero za pół godziny :P thumb|left '''Jo: '''Dobra... mam pomysł :P '''Lightning: '''Shi-serio? Pobiegli do pierwszej lepszej budki. '''2.Miejsce: Harold i Tyler Harold: '''O. Fajnie :D '''Tyler: '''Jedzenie :D JUHU! Wygramy to, jak nic :P '''Harold: '''Ta mi się podoba! Pobiegli do budki. '''3.Miejsce: Resette i Gwyllion Gwyllion: '''Taaaa.... :P '''Resette: '''Posmarujemy ją krwią :D Poszły. '''4./5.Miejsce: Kitty i Emma / Noah i Severin Kitty i Severin: '''O. Super! :D Uwielbiam takie jedzenie :) Przytulili się z tego powodu. '''Emma i Noah: '''O. Nie! Nienawidzę takiego jedzenia ;-; '''Kitty: '''Każdy ma inny gust :) Mam pomysł, jak przyciągnąć klientów ;D Severin, Emma i Noah poszli za Kitty. '''Don: '''Na tym słópie wisi cennik fast foodów! Oto on: thumb|left '''Severin: '''Warto wiedzieć :) Nagle następne pary dochodziły do skrzynki na polanie. '''6.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla 7.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin 8.Miejsce: Max i Sugar 9.Miejsce: Heather i Tom 10.Miejsce: Iris i Eva 11.Miejsce: Cameron i B 12.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra 13.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott 14.Miejsce: Gregor i Dave 15.Miejsce: Jackie i Dakota 16.Miejsce: Cygan i Brody 17.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney 18.Miejsce: Jaiden i Sydney 19.Miejsce: Igor i Dawid 20.Miejsce: Anabel i Lucy Lucy: '''Paznokcie mi się przez to popsują :'( '''Anabel: '''A mi też, ale to nasze zadanie, więc chodźmy ;) Poszły. '''21.Miejsce: Scarlett i Jasmine Scarlett: '''Dziś idzie nam zdecydowanie gorzej niż ostatnio. '''Jasmine: '''Głupi, by nawet to powiedział :P '''Scarlett: '''O. Moja dawna działalność :D '''Jasmine: '''Serio... sprzedawałaś fast foody? :O '''Scarlett: '''No. '''22.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz Miłosz: '''Babciu! Babciu! Gdzie jesteś!? Gdzie!? Nagle wyczuł jakiś nieprzyjemny zapach dochodzący z tatrzańskiego strumyka. '''Miłosz: '''O nie! O nie! ... Nagle Miłosz zobaczył, że Muriel sra do strumyka. '''Muriel: '''O. Tutaj jesteś XD Wiem, bo skończyłam, więc możemy zaklepać sobie budkę :P ''' Tym czasem na skoczni... Spud:'WOOOOOW!!! Jak wysoko!!! '''Rock: '(Megafon): Daj czadu Spud!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Spud: '''TAK JEST! :D Odbił się i wylądował perfekcyjnie. Jego odległość wynosi 115m. '''23.Miejsce: Rock i (Spud) Kamil: '''Wow! Mimo wagi udało ci się tak skoczyć ;) Macie wskazówkę ;) '''Rock: '''Na polanę! Pobiegli. '''Duncan: '''Panie przodem ;) '''Clara: '''Dzięki ;D Clara odbiła się od belki. Po chwili wykonała skok. Uzyskała 154. '''24.Miejsce: Francis i (Clara) Francis: '''Widzisz mały? Twoja mama skacze, jak prawdziwy skoczek narciarski ;D '''Clara: '''JUHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Isabella: '''Brawo! :D Oby Duncan szybko skoczył... Jednak Duncan już po chwili wylądował skacząc na 145m. '''25.Miejsce: Isabella i (Duncan) Duncan: '''Mówiłem :) Łatwe ;) Kamil Stoch rozdaje ostatnie wskazówki dla Najlepszych Przyjaciół i Miłośników Zwierząt. '''Clara: '''Choć do mamusi :D Utuliła dziecko. '''Isabella: '''To na polanę! ;D Poszli. Jednak bardzo szybko dotarli do polany i do skrzynek. '''23.Miejsce: Rock i Spud Rock: '''O kotlety! :D Będziemy robić to o czym zawsze marzyliśmy! :D '''Spud: '''Serio? '''Rock: '''Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pobiegli do budki. '''24./25.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan / Clara i Francis Isabella: 'Jeszcze mamy szansę! :D '''Duncan: '''Fast foody... smacznie :P '''Francis: '''Wszystko da się zrobić ;) Może nawet zdążymy ozdobić je do otwarcia. '''Clara: '''Oj... chyba nie :/ Widzą, że wszystkie pary kończą przygotowania budek do godziny otwarcia. '''Don: '''UWAGA! Od tej pory wszystkie budki są otwarte i będą przychodzić do nich klienci! Miłego targowania! :P '... Uczestnicy byli już gotowi na przyjęcie klientów. Nagle uwagę wszystkich przykuwa dziecko Clary. Wszyscy: 'CO!? :O '''Francis: '''To :P '''Kitty: '''Ale słodki... gratuluję. :) '''Resette: '''Ale brzydki... życzę mu śmierci :P '''Clara: ';-; Nagle przybyli pierwsi klienci, a byli to nastolatkowie. 'Nastolatek nr 1: '''O! Ta mi się podoba! :D Idę tam :) '''Kitty: '''Tak :D Co podać? '''Nastolatek nr 1: '''Kebaba! :D Dostał kebaba i zapłacił 10zł. '''Nastolatek nr 2: '''Fajna budka... poproszę hamburgera... '''Resette: '''Z krwią czy bez? XDDD '''Gwyllion: '''Hahahaha... '''Nastolatek nr 3: '''Ziomy dajecie czadu :D '''Cygan: '''Cieszę się... pss... tak przy okazji... mój kolega Brody prawie umarł od małej porcji fast foodów, więc radzę ci coś jeszcze wziąć ;) Potem liczba klientów się zwiększyła. Dołączyli również ludzie dorośli, dzieci, emeryci i emerytki. '''Emerytki: '''Budka z księdzem :D TAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D '''Kevin: '''O. :D '... Już wszystkie pary miały na swoim koncie pewną sumę pieniędzy. 1.Miejsce: Cygan i Brody (833zł.) Brody: '''Ha! Ale jesteś genialny :D '''Cygan: '''Interes się kręci :) Ludzie wiedzą czego chcą ;D '''Brody: '''Jesteśmy po prostu super! :D '''Cygan: '''Lepiej bierz się za smażenie frytek ;) '''2.Miejsce: Scarlett i Jasmine (765zł.) Scarlett: '''W końcu widać jakiś postęp ;) '''Jasmine: '''Może dziś powalczymy o zwycięstwo :D '''Scarlett: '''Czemu nie... Zapraszam! Nowa dostawa! :D '''3.Miejsce: Resette i Gwyllion (761zł.) Resette: '''Nikt nie wziął z krwią :P '''Gwyllion: '''Mimo to jesteśmy 3. :P '''Resette: '''Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! (jak wilk) '''4.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty (690zł.) Emma: '''Tak trzymaj Kitty ;) '''Kitty: '''Spoko ;) Zestaw gotowy na stolik nr 6 :D '''5.Miejsce: Noah i Severin (532zł.) Noah: '''Ach... dobrze im idzie :D Noah pomachał do Emmy. Severin do Kitty. '''Severin: '''To kontynuujemy ;) Zostało jeszcze 468 do zebrania ;D '''6.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla (503zł.) 7.Miejsce: Iris i Eva (500zł.) 8.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott (469zł.) 9.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz (402zł.) 10.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra (358zł.) 11.Miejsce: Jo i Lightning (345zł.) 12.Miejsce: Anabel i Lucy (290zł.) 13.Miejsce: Jackie i Dakota (278zł.) 14.Miejsce: Igor i Dawid (243zł.) 15.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin (199zł.) 16.Miejsce: Jaiden i Sydney (166zł.) 17.Miejsce: Harold i Tyler (155zł.) 18.Miejsce: Cameron i B (121zł.) 19.Miejsce: Heather i Tom (108zł.) 20.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney (104zł.) 21.Miejsce: Dave i Gregor (78zł.) Dave: 'Ku*wa mamy tylko 78... czemu... '''Gregor: '(kaszle) Damy radę... tylko w to uwierz... '''22.Miejsce: Rock i Spud (50zł.) Rock: '''Słabo nam dziś pójdzie... nie mamy szans... :/ '''Spud: '''Nie... bo mamy!!! Nagle wyjmuje gitarę elekryczną i gra na niej z zapałem. To przykuwa uwagą klientów i idą do nich. Rock i Spud przybili pionę. '''23.Miejsce: Sugar i Max (41zł.) Sugar: '''Bo u Sugar! I Maxa! Zaznacie smaku farmy :D Cisza. Pojedyńcze osoby tam tylko chodziły. '''24.Miejsce: Duncan i Isabella (31zł.) Duncan: '''Ale słabo... ;-; '''Isabella: '''U nas nic ciekawego nie ma :( '''25.Miejsce: Clara i Francis (29zł.) Francis: 'To co szansa na milion przepadła :/ Dobrze, bo zajmiesz się spokojnie dzieckiem ;) '''Clara: '''Nie ma szans, że się poddamy ;D Ludzie! Jeśli to was zachęci... będziecie mogli u nas kubić co chcecie, by was zachęcić każdemu pozwolę potrzymać na 10s. mojego synka, ale pod warunkiem, że kupicie coś u nas i u tych obok. (wskazała na Isabellę i Duncana). To jak?! Ludzie pobiegli do budek Najlepszych Przyjaciół i Miłośników Zwierząt. '... Po chwili pary kończyły już wyzwanie. 1.Miejsce: Cygan i Brody Cygan: '''Kończymy ten syf :P Strefa luzu czeka! :D Pobiegli. '''2.Miejsce: Kitty i Emma Emma: '''To była dobra robota :D '''Kitty: '''Fajna... co nie? ;) Widzę strefę luzu! Pobiegły. '''3.Miejsce: Resette i Gwyllion Resette: '''Śmierć fast foodom! '''Gwyllion: '''Wskakuj na miotłę :D Będzie szybko :P Poleciały na miotle. '''4.Miejsce: Clara i Francis Clara: '''I tak to się robi ;D Pobiegli. '''5.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan Isabella: '''Dzięki Wam :D Pobiegli. '''6.Miejsce: Scarlett i Jasmine Scarlett: '''Dobrze nam poszło :) '''Jasmine: '''A teraz szybko! Pobiegły. '''7.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla Kevin: 'Ale nam fajnie poszło :D Camilla przytuliła Kevina. '''Kevin: '''A co to ma znaczyć? ;D '''Camilla: '''Przyjacielski uścisk XD Pobiegli. '... Don: 'Witam w dzisiejszej strefie luzu... O. 7 par już widzę! Kto zmieści się na podium? '... ... ... ... ... ... 1.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Resette i Gwyllion... Resette: '''Ta! Ta! Ta! W nagrodę wypijemy krew zwycięstwa :P '''Gwyllion: '''Ach... J-U-H-U!!! '''Don: '''Jednak... Gwyllion... użyła przy skoku z zadania w Zakopanym miotły! Miotły! Miotły!!! '''30 minut kary!!!!!! Resette: '(palm) Ty idiotko ;-; Poszły na bok. '... 1.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Isabella i Duncan!!!! Isabella i Duncan: '''JUHU!!! Pocałowali się. '''Don: '''Fuu... ''' ... 2.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Scarlett i Jasmine!!!! Scarlett: 'I to rozumiem :D '''Jasmine: '''Shawn! Kocham Cię :) '... 3.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Cygan i Brody!!!! Brody: 'Piona ziomek :D Cygan przybił mu ją delikatnie. '''Brody: '''Auć! '''Cygan: '''3. Może być :P '... 4.Miejsce... ... ... ... ..Clara i Francis!!!! Don: 'Wow... fajny malec ;) Miejsce 4. '''Clara i Francis: ':D '''... 5.Miejsce... ... ... ... ..Emma i Kitty!!!! ... 6.Miejsce... ... ... ... ..Kevin i Camilla!!!! Kavin: 'Tak! :D '''Don: '''Wiedźmy... zostało wam jeszcze 18 minut kary... '... Kolejne pary zebrały 1000zł... 8.Miejsce: Iris i Eva 9.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz 10.Miejsce: Heather i Tom 11.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott 12.Miejsce: Anabel i Lucy 13.Miejsce: Jackie i Dakota 14.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra 15.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin 16.Miejsce: Harold i Tyler 17.Miejsce: Cameron i B 18.Miejsce: Igor i Dawid 19.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney 20.Miejsce: Jo i Lightning Jo: '''A teraz szybko do strefy luzu!!! Pobiegli. '''21.Miejsce: Rock i Spud Rock: '''Szybko Spud!!! '''22.Miejsce: Severin i Noah ' 23.Miejsce: Jaiden i Sydney Sydney: '''Szybko! Strefa luzu! Pobiegły. '''24./25.Miejsce: Dave i Gregor / Max i Sugar Dziwacy i alergicy: 'Szybko!!! '... Don: 'Coraz więcej par zbliża się do strefy luzuuuu... :) '... 7.Miejsce... ... ... ... ..Iris i Eva!!!! ... 8.Miejsce... ... ... ... ..Muriel i Miłosz!!!! ... 9.Miejsce... ... ... ... ..Jo i Lightning!!!! ... 10.Miejsce... ... ... ... ..Stiles i Scott!!!! ... 11.Miejsce... ... ... ... ..Lucy i Anabel!!!! ... 12.Miejsce... ... ... ... ..Baltazar i Erwin!!!! ... 13.Miejsce... ... ... ... ..Igor i Dawid!!!! ... 14.Miejsce... ... ... ... ..Severin i Noah!!!! ... 15.Miejsce... ... ... ... ..Harold i Tyler!!!! ... 16.Miejsce... ... ... ... ..Cody i Sierra!!!! ... 17.Miejsce... ... ... ... ..Rock i Spud!!!! ... 18.Miejsce... ... ... ... ..Cameron i B!!!! ... 19.Miejsce... ... ... ... ..Jackie i Dakota!!!! ... 20.Miejsce... ... ... ... ..Jaiden i Sydney!!!! ... 21.Miejsce... ... ... ... ..Heather i Tom!!!! Heather mocno kopnęła Toma. Heather: 'Ale nas spowolniłeś :P '''Tom: '''Au!!!!!!!!!! '... 22.Miejsce... ... ... ... ..Ezekiel i Rodney!!!! Don: 'Znowu 22. XD '''Ezekiel: '''Trzymamy poziom :) '''Rodney: '''Fajnie :D '''Don: '''Zostali: Alergicy, Dziwacy i... wiedźmy :P Uwaga!!! 10 sekund do końca kary! Dave i Gregor oraz Max i Sugar się zbliżali. Sugar podstawiła haka Dave i Gregorowi. '... 23.Miejsce... ... ... ... ..Max i Sugar!!!! Jednak alergicy szybko wstali. ' Don: 'Resette i Gwyllion! - koniec waszej kary!!! '... 24.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Dave i Gregor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gregor: 'Tak! W ostatniej chwili :D '''Dave: '''Przynajmniej nie odpadniemy pierwsi :P '... 25.Miejsce... ... ... ... ..Resette i Gwyllion!!!! Don: '''Resette i Gwyllion... jako pierwsze trafiłyście do strefy luzu... ale oszukiwać nie popłaca i jesteście mianowane największymi frerkami :P Coż... powiem tylko jedno... wypad!!! ''' Don: '''Jakie przygody czekają nas w następnym odcinku? Czy opuścimy Polskę? :P Oglądajcie następne odcinki... '''Totalnej Porażki: Wyścig na Szczęście!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Wyścig na Szczęście - Odcinki